vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars
Mars has been reached due to the impulse engined Orion II interplanetary ships. The Allen B. Sheppard spends the majority of her time shuttling between Mars and Earth. There is one station and four permanent bases of note. Some of the bases are to the point of "settlement" with children and spouses. "Winter in Antarctica" is still the usual condition of comforts. With the modern space craft about equally as remote. Calendar Developed by Mary Franks who got a hearty pat on the back. The Mars Calendar has 668 martian days. There is no moon to define months, so Calendra of 42 or 41 days are used to break up the year. There are 16 calendra. *'Lowell' -- 41 days -- Mapped Mars, wrong, but he tried *'Burroughs' -- 42 days -- Famous for Mars fiction *'Ashby' -- 42 days -- Got us to Mars *'Komarov' -- 42 days -- Died in Service *'Kepler' -- 41 days -- Laws of planetary motion *'Heinlein' -- 42 days -- Famous for Mars fiction *'Gagarin' -- 42 days -- First man in space *'Grissom' -- 42 days -- Died in Service *'Galileo' -- 41 days -- First to observe the Heavens with a telescope *'Bradbury' -- 42 days -- Famous for Mars fiction *'Armstrong' -- 42 days -- First on another planet. *'McAuliffe' -- 42 days -- First civilian to die on a mission. *'Soffen' -- 41 days -- Head of the Viking program, first soft landing. *'Wells' -- 42 days -- Famous for Mars fiction *'Anderson' -- 42 days -- First footprints on Mars *'Slyaton' -- 42 days -- Died in space that others should live. Aegis One The Aegis One magnetic shield satellite located in the L1 position of Mars. Aegis One is an unmanned facility powered by an antimatter reactor. It is designed to provide Mars with the kind of magnetic shield enjoyed by Earth as a result of Earth's molten core. The presence of the Aegis One magnetic shield satellite is the first step in the recovery of Mars as a habitable planet. Burroughs Station Named for writer Edgar Rice Burroughs famous for Tarzan of the Apes and the Barsoom series of books about a fantastical Mars. Burroughs Station was built in Earth orbit and the modules transported to Mars unmanned by slow booster. It was assembled in orbit. Burroughs Station is the terminus for the Orion II flights. Delta and Ares class ships handle ground to orbit transition. Burroughs Station has ten of the Delta i ships and four gamma lifters permanently based there. Lowell City Named for Percival Lowell the man that made Mars and Martians famous with his canals. (Incidentally that proved to be reflections of his own retinas due to the poor quality of his lens.) Lowell City is the main hub of all that happens on the Martian surface. It is located in Amazonis in the northern hemisphere. Lowell City has opened the main dome. They have gone from space for a hundred or so in cans of air to space for several thousand in shirtsleeve open air. The Warp Drive Project carried a bond group of Ane out to Lowell City in the Gadget, Ane do not deal with zero g well, to have The Express connection with Earth. Yes, the contract with the Ane does cost. Lowell City is building a gantry to service the Boeing 10X heavy lift craft. Lowell City has added three more domes and has a current population of over 15,000 This includes families. The first child born on Mars was Ares Lowell Evans, June 14 2010, 9 pounds, 5 ounces (If adjusted for Earth gravity). The Martians have arrived. She is no longer the only Human born on Mars. Phoenix Base Named after the polar exploration lander the base is further south in the northern part of Arcadia. They do not wish to risk being overrun by ice. the remains of the lander have been located and are housed at the base. Winter did a number on it. Phoenix Base has become major research station. It can house well over a thousand people at this point. The base is a mixed mode sub-surface and surface habitation. Wells City Named for Herbert George Wells English writer of speculative fiction; famous for his book "The War of the Worlds" and the several films made from it. The base is located in Aonia in the southern hemisphere this base is just starting to build up. It will be a fall back for a forward south polar base. Wells Base is a year behind Lowell City. Slightly behind schedule the main dome at Wells is up and they too have space for families. Pressure farms are being constructed and carniculture units are in place to make the stay more tolerable. Mars will never be a tenable location until they can grow all their own food. Ane have moved into Wells City as well. Direct communication with Earth is made simple and quick. Wells City has also signed the Document of Consent of the United Parties of Olympic City. They have tossed their hat in the ring of no Earth government control. Olympic City Also called Olympic Camp. Built at the base of Olympus Mons for the sole purpose of mining the metals necessary for warp coils. This is the most commercial of the various bases. Olympic City is the fastest growing location on Mars. It has passed the size of Wells Base and already has whores. Olympic City has declared itself a separate entity from any Earth government with the Document of Consent of the United Parties of Olympic City. It remains to be seen how this will work. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:CoD Category:Planets Category:Technology Category:Mars